


Rain

by Roadstergal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Loneliness, Rebuilding, Self-Esteem Issues, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadstergal/pseuds/Roadstergal
Summary: Infinity War is making me write Thorki.  This is a Dark Word/Ragnarok gapfiller - Lodin in Asgard





	Rain

The looks on the workers' faces were far more expressive than words could convey.  Loki had come to know them well - that irritated, here-comes-that-troublesome-micromanaging-old-man looks, the looks that wished so greatly that they could just be left alone to do what they were good at doing.

They had learned to wipe them off of their faces rapidly, however.

"What is this, then?" Loki asked, frowning, focusing on the beefy Aesir foreman.  She would only see one eye, old but commanding; he had that intimidating look, but kept the depth perception.  Win-win, really.

She wiped her dripping brow with a rag.  It was a hot afternoon, humid and oppressive.  "Just gonna shatter this and move it out of the way," she replied, waving at the massive piece of rock that blocked the broad path.  "It'll open up the causeway.  We'll plane away the entrance..."

"And remove all memory of my dear father, Bor?" Loki asked, cocking his head meaningfully at the broad-shouldered woman.

She touched her forehead humbly.  "No disrespect, my liege."

"Disrespect to my family is disrespect to me," Loki chided.  "We do not need to rush to open up the trade routes before our land is ready to accept traders.  We must show the Realms that Asgard is the powerhouse of trade and technology, the gem of the realms, that has always been, after this little setback."

"Aye, my king," she agreed with a sigh.

"I know I ask much of you." Loki put his hand gently on her shoulder.  It was so utterly pleasing how much better Asgardians reacted to him, in this guise!  "But I know you can do it.  You have been relentlessly competent in these trying times. Your rewards will be great."  He had a special project in mind.

"Yes, my king."  She looked up at the sky as it grumbled ominously.  "Looks like a storm coming.  We will cover our operations for today, and start tomorrow."

"Good."  Loki nodded and patted her shoulder before letting it go.  "You're a shining example of Aesir, Ida."  Flattery was so much fun, and so productive.  At no personal cost, he made people feel beholden to him! It was the easiest seidr he had ever performed.  It was a magic that Frigga had kept from him, for herself. He couldn't blame her; in his younger years, he would have abused it terribly.

"We can take you back to the palace," Ida offered as her workers set force-tarps up over their work.  "We have room in our skimmer."

"Thank you, but I will walk back," Loki replied.  "I do enjoy the rain, now and again."

Particularly when it was preceded by these low rumbles of thunder, like the snore of a big man in an adjacent room.  When the clouds covered the sun like an upset, pranked brother walking up behind him.  When the rain dripped slowly on him, like sweat, and then soft and steady, like tears of loneliness.

Loki walked slowly along the path, empty of people - all inside, all avoiding the sweet kisses of the rain.


End file.
